


[ML]BOND（少年AU）

by 492626747lyx



Category: Mycroft Holmes Series - Quinn Fawcett, Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/492626747lyx/pseuds/492626747lyx
Summary: 两个少年互相扶持着成长的故事
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

“小伙子快穿好你的巫师袍，我们马上要去霍格沃兹了！”距离出发前往伊顿仅有半个小时，雷斯垂德仍然懒洋洋的瘫坐在沙发上看着眼前反复确认行李的母亲，直到现在，雷斯垂德还是有些不敢相信，自己将告别长达八年的公立学校前往一所真正的公学就读，当然，这也不能怪雷斯垂德，毕竟像他这样的工薪家庭，无论如何也负担不起伊顿这种学校的学费，好在他有个好脑子，足以帮他拿到那笔奖学金，甚至连那身制服的费用也不需要他来承担，总之，感谢女王，从今天起，他就是一个伊顿人了。

多年后雷斯垂德回忆起那天，还能清楚的记得爸爸开着那辆平日用来送面包的车离去时，妈妈努力从副驾驶探出头向他挥手，那是他13年来第一次离开家，独自面对一群来自社会上层的所谓的精英，幸好，他足够乐观，幸好，他遇到了麦考夫。

HAWTREY HOUSE，未来五年雷斯垂德的家，报道第一天并没有什么集体活动安排，对此，雷斯垂德表示十分赞同，没有人会想在花上四个小时整理好房间后再去参加什么破冰活动，当然，一些交友积极分子除外，雷斯垂德的房间门被敲响，他挣扎着从床上爬起来，天知道他才刚刚躺下不到一分钟！

为了给舍友留下一个好印象，雷斯垂德还是逼着自己在打开门的那刻重新把笑容挂到脸上。

“嗨，我是Oliver，Oliver Scott，住在你对面，很高兴认识你!”这个男孩子有着一头漂亮的金发，带着一副牙套，这让他说话有些不清楚，但是，雷斯垂德依旧能听出来男孩的口音来自上层社会。

“你好，我是Gregory Lestrade，你可以叫我greg。”雷斯垂德一开口就有些后悔，他那带着浓郁的集市味道的口音显然和这里不太符合，幸好oliver并没有在意这一点，这让他微微松了一口气。

“好的greg，你拜访过你的邻居了吗，这层楼现在只来了你，我还有你左边那个房间的人，叫……哎？等等，他叫什么来着？反正是个奇怪的家伙，不和你说了，我要去楼上看看了，好好休息吧，greg!”雷斯垂德从Oliver念自己名字时特意上扬的语气中可以听出，他对自己这个新邻居十分满意，这让雷斯垂德开心不少，看来上层社会的人也并不是每天都称呼对方公爵、夫人什么的嘛。

隔壁房间重物落地的声响阻碍了雷斯垂德回房间的步伐，Oliver那句“左边房间的怪家伙”再次在雷斯垂德耳边响起，年轻的小伙子总是好奇的，雷斯垂德反手将房门带上走到那间房前，看了眼门牌上的MYCROFT HOLMES，雷斯垂德觉得Oliver说的没错，拥有这种名字的人能不奇怪吗。

他试探性的敲了敲门，箱子落地的声音伴着低呼透过锁眼传到雷斯垂德的耳中。

“需要帮忙吗？你还好吗？”雷斯垂德用力拍打着门。

“等等！”就在雷斯垂德准备找舍监来开锁的时候，老旧的把手处终于传来了动静，把手被从门内转动了几圈才成功打开，雷斯垂德丝毫不怀疑这把手有着一个世纪的历史。

门被打开了，一个比自己矮上一个头的小胖子出现在了眼前，很明显这个小胖子刚刚经历了一场小小的事故，衣领已经崩开，领带也变得扭曲，黑色的头发脱离了发胶的掌控耷拉到了眉上，额头上细密的汗珠和红红的脸颊在告诉雷斯垂德，屋里的重物他一人应付不来，雷斯垂德径直走进房间“来吧，小男孩，让我们看看你需要什么帮助。”雷斯垂德蹲下看着地上散落的纸箱，笑着抬起头看向门口的人。

对于自己笑容的魅力，雷斯垂德一直是明白的，从小时候开始，每当他被发现偷拿了爸爸店里刚出炉的面包，只需要一个大大的笑容，爸爸一定会心软地放下擀面杖，后来上了学校，这招对老师们也同样受用，虽然妈妈在这里教书，自己也从小在这群老师身边长大，但是，他们还是会忍不住捏一捏自己的脸蛋，不过，像门口这个小男孩愣神这么久的情况他还是第一次见，虽然后来的日子里Mycroft一直否认自己当时是看雷斯垂德看出了神，但是雷斯垂德觉得，Mycroft一定在那时就喜欢上了自己。

“你不应该进来。”男生终于回过神来，将眉上的那缕头发拢到头顶，但缺少了发胶的束缚，很快又掉了下来，他有些尴尬的轻咳了一声，雷斯垂德强忍着笑意开口道：“我不该进来？难道要我在门外看着你被这堆箱子压死吗？Myc……”“Mycroft，我的名字是Mycroft Holmes。”麦考夫看着雷斯垂德怎么也回忆不起来他的名字，开口接了下去，“再说这堆箱子的体积完全不能把我压死，除非他们全部放在我的胸口……”

“好了好了，机灵鬼先生，我是Gregory Lestrade，叫我greg就好，别逞强了，让我们一起把这堆东西放好吧。”雷斯垂德出声打断了麦考夫的话语，自顾自的将一个箱子扶正后抱起放到了桌子上。

“Mr.Lestrade，我并没有邀请你进来。”麦考夫的眉头皱在了一起，他从来没有遇到过这样一个人，怎么说呢？过分的热情和善良？

“我亲爱的邻居，显而易见，我不是个吸血鬼，所以不需要你的邀请我也可以进来，还有，你们这些私立学校来的小鬼，说一句谢谢有那么难吗！”话刚说出口雷斯垂德就有些后悔，事实上他并不希望被人知道自己是通过助学金进来的，这总会让他觉得自己比那些所谓的“少爷们”低上一等，虽然他并不觉得自己会比他们差。

“我看得出来。”麦考夫将门关上后径直走向雷斯垂德，审视的目光让雷斯垂德觉得有些发毛。

“你知道什么？小鬼，你到底有没有九岁啊。”雷斯垂德走到麦考夫跟前，用手比了比他不到自己肩膀的身高“你不会为了入学伪造了年龄吧，myc.”

“面包房男孩，新基金会奖学金，母亲老师，拉丁语入门……”麦考夫没有理会雷斯垂德的动作，抬起头盯着那双琥珀色的眼睛。

“等等！你怎么什么都知道？”雷斯垂德打断了麦考夫，这让他莫名有种被人扒光的感觉，但是好奇心却驱使他继续问下去。

“Mycroft Holmes，不要给我取奇怪的昵称。”黑色的卷发随着麦考夫的话语而有规律的颤动着，这让雷斯垂德需要很努力的克制自己不要去揉眼前这个可爱的男孩，好吧，他确实还有一点恐怖。

“不！你必须要告诉我怎么知道的！不然我会一直叫你Myc！”

“不要威胁我，我讨厌威胁。”

“抱歉，我的意思是，这太神奇了，不是吗？”雷斯垂德觉得自己有些喜欢这个奇怪的男孩，他尽量让自己的语气平和一些以免吓到这头容易受惊小鹿。

“你的手帕”麦考夫指了指雷斯垂德袖口处漏出一角的手帕“上面印着校徽，至于奖学金，是你自己说的，所以可以推断你在收到录取通知书前从来没有学习过拉丁文。”

“这真的太棒了，那面包房呢？”雷斯垂德觉得自己从来没有遇到过这么神秘有趣的人，这可太让人感到兴奋了。

“你的味道”麦考夫突然羞红了脸，低着头走向桌边，在路过雷斯垂德时快速的嘟囔了一句“很香。”便头也不抬的开始收拾起桌上的零碎物品。

他似乎是不讨厌我的吧，雷斯垂德把头发向后捋了一捋，面包的香气似乎从他的发间扩散到整个房间，空气变得甜腻起来。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

雷斯垂德从来不是个虔诚的教徒，他信教是因为父亲信教，父亲信教又是因为爷爷信教，可以说，除了他的那位不知道叫什么名字的祖先外，雷斯垂德整个家族都找不出一个虔诚的教徒，所以他家从来没有做礼拜的习惯，但是现在，他来到了伊顿，很明显，学校不会给他选择的机会，除周四外必须每天早上前往教堂的规定让这位年轻的先生感到头疼，此刻，更让他感到头疼的是距离舍监女士来敲门已经过去十五分钟了，他还是无法处理好这个领结，很快他就要错过早餐时间了，甚至可能会成为最后一个踏入教堂大门的新生。

“到底为什么要设计这样的制服！”雷斯垂德觉得自己除了绝望地看着椅背上搭着的连帽衫外并没有其他的办法可以解决现状，虽然这个行为也没有任何用处，如果他敢在除了无制服日外穿着连帽衫走出公寓，教务处一定会在他迈出公寓门第一步时将惩罚决定发到他的邮箱。

“为了让你成为一名绅士，雷斯垂德先生。”麦考夫将雷斯垂德虚掩的门推开，把一块早餐面包放到了雷斯垂德的书桌上。

“Greg，叫我Greg，你知道的，我不习惯你那种称呼。”雷斯垂德的视线很快从麦考夫的身上转移到了早餐包上“这是你给我带的吗？真的太感谢了！我实在是搞不定这个东西。”雷斯垂德将领结抽下赌气似的扔到了床上，现在他只想快点吃了这个早餐包，虽然它没有爸爸做的可口，但是，他实在是饿极了，在他看来，一个十三青少年不应该在起床后做除了吃饭以外的任何事，饥饿会让他没有精力应付这一切。

“我想你需要蹲下一些。”麦考夫拾起那条领带走到雷斯垂德身前“你比我高。”

雷斯垂德微微一愣，但还是顺从的半蹲了下来，麦考夫额头上一缕不听话的发丝在他眼前晃动，他能感受到男孩黑蓝色的眼睛正在注视着自己的脖颈，束缚感从领口传来，他停止了口中的咀嚼低头看向男孩的手，那是一双白皙柔嫩的手，因为男孩微胖的身材显得有些圆润，但是他为自己系领结的手法是这么地熟练，丝毫不显笨拙。

“可以了。”麦考夫将雷斯垂德的衣领拉下抬起头看向他，“现在出发，我们可能成为倒数第五个和第四个进入教堂的F区男生，至少不是最后两个。”

“你是在邀请我一起吗？”雷斯垂德艰难的咽下最后一口餐包，女皇知道他现在有多想喝上一口豌豆汤！

“现在，倒数第四和倒数第三。”麦考夫的脸颊有些发红，“神父不会希望看到你嘴角的面包渣的。”

“所以我们现在是朋友了？”雷斯垂德将嘴角的面包屑抹去，拿起桌上的文件夹后跟着麦考夫走出了公寓，“我们会成为好朋友的，相信我，myc，我能感觉到！”

伊顿的教堂已经有几百年的历史了，值得庆幸的是，这栋建筑一直被保护的很好，使得两位男孩推门的声音在赞美诗的掩盖下没有被发现，两人弓着身子跑到自己宿舍区域后悄悄坐下时那位男舍监才出现在教堂里，男孩们相视一笑，仿佛完成了什么了不起的壮举，纵然是后来他们一起经历了更多无法被记录的足以改变英国历史的事情，他们还是觉得第一次一起躲过舍监的检查是他们一起做过最了不起的事情之一。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我从来不知道有人的拉丁语会糟糕成这样。”麦考夫盯着雷斯垂德的拉丁文作业将眉毛皱成了一团。

“我也不知道有人能把眉毛皱成你这个样子。”雷斯垂德将板球棒放到椅子上，自己却在草坪上躺下，用肩膀支撑起半个身子，少年尚未绽开的脸颊被阳光轻抚，今天本应该是麦考夫辅导自己拉丁文的日子，可这么好的阳光他实在不愿意白白浪费掉，拉着不愿踏入运动场一步的麦考夫来到了板球场。

“你要知道开学已经一个半月了，你的拉丁文进步缓慢到令人发指，如果你再这样下去，期中考试后我们很难被分到一个等级。”麦考夫把修改过的作业递给雷斯垂德，尽管一直躲在阳伞下面，可他的脸颊还是被晒得微微发红，鼻尖上的几颗小雀斑变得更加明显，虽然他努力把自己表现的成熟，可那微鼓的双颊和那双水润的灰蓝色的眼睛却在告诉大家，他还是个刚满十岁的孩子。

“Myc”雷斯垂德抬起下颚望向那双灰蓝色的眸子“你要知道，就算我拼了命的学习，也只有一点点一点点可能和你分到一个等级。”

“不如我们比一下吧，你输了就好好学习拉丁文。”麦考夫从长椅上站起，抚了抚马甲上的褶皱，“十分钟后一号手球场见。”麦考夫一边规划，一边重新穿上燕尾服，甚至还不忘带上雷斯垂德那一塌糊涂的拉丁文作业后才向公寓走去。

“喂！话别说的那么肯定，我是不会输的！”雷斯垂德从草坪上跳起，看着那个总是用较小的年龄和紫外线过敏这种烂借口来逃避体育课的男孩远去的背影大喊道，要知道他能拿到奖学金还有个重要的原因是他是体育特长生，虽然才入学不到半学期，但他已经为自己的宿舍赢得一块短跑金牌了，麦考夫这小子怎么回事，平时挺机灵的，今天到底在想什么？难道他准备放弃自己了？那到底要不要给他放水呢？雷斯垂德懊恼的抓了抓自己那头棕发，开始后悔没有阻止麦考夫这个提议，但他深知麦考夫的脾性，只好认命似的归还球棒后朝着手球场走去。

这是雷斯垂德第二次见到麦考夫穿运动服，上一次见还是在入学体测时，麦考夫虽然有些微胖，但是身体却惊人的灵巧，并且他总是有一些特别的小技巧来帮助自己完成每个项目，虽然其他人可能看不出，但是自己绝对不可能看错，要知道他可是目不转睛地麦考夫做完了整套测试。雷斯垂德忽然觉得，麦考夫似乎长高了，上次他的短裤还在膝盖下面一点，现在已经在膝盖的位置了，麦考夫那张圆圆的脸蛋似乎也变得有了些棱角，蓝色的运动衣显得他的皮肤愈发白皙，今天麦考夫也是罕见的没有使用发胶，有些卷曲的黑发显得格外柔软，这让雷斯垂德忽然想起来家里那只泰迪熊，当他还是个小男孩时，他总是喜欢抱着泰迪熊入睡，柔软且温暖……

“你在看什么？”麦考夫走道雷斯垂德身侧，看着身前这堵墙，用不太熟练的方式带上了手球手套。

“咳”雷斯垂德急忙轻咳一声掩盖自己的尴尬，他可不愿意承认自己刚刚看麦考夫看出了神，又赶忙岔开话题“你之前有打过手球吗？”

“我的家族都是伊顿出身。”麦考夫将手套上最后一个绑带捆紧“我还有个弟弟。”

麦考夫一直是这样，对于无关的信息不愿多说一句，虽然最近他总是在雷斯垂德面前破例，但也仅限于某些时刻，幸好雷斯垂德已经熟悉了麦考夫的说话方式，他才能明白麦考夫的意思是自家长辈都是伊顿出身所以他从小就接触过手球，并且偶尔还会和弟弟一起打手球，天佑女皇，雷斯垂德觉得自从成天和麦考夫厮混在一起后，自己的智力也提高了不少，感谢女皇。

“三局两胜？”雷斯垂德熟练地将手球砸向墙壁后准确的接住，又炫耀似的将手球向空中抛了几下，似乎刚刚的板球训练并没有消耗他丝毫体力，但虎口处因为握球棒过于用力而留下的红印以及微微颤抖的手腕还是被麦考夫看在了眼里。

“随你，我只希望这之后你能好好的完成我给你准备的拉丁文作业。”麦考夫抢先一步握住正在下落的手球，两人之间微微的身高差让他悄悄地踮了踮脚尖才顺利够到，“那么开始吧。”

在这之前雷斯垂德只是觉得麦考夫可能会比较擅长手球，但他没有想到的是，麦考夫总是能将球发往各种刁钻的角度并且在接球时也有一套独特的技巧，这真的太神奇了，雷斯垂德顿时觉得自己眼前这个男孩身上有太多秘密值得去探索了，将近一个小时的比赛时间，麦考夫以一分的优势险胜，他的气息已经不再匀称，双唇微张地小声喘着粗气，抬起红扑扑的双颊看着雷斯垂德，此刻，雷斯垂德觉得麦考夫的眉眼中都显示出四个字：快去学习。

雷斯垂德认命似的向后捋了捋头发，将两人的手套扔到一旁的篮子中，顺势揽住麦考夫的肩膀向公寓方向走去，边走边学着麦考夫的语调说着：“走吧，我亲爱的先生，请不要嫌弃学生愚钝，请您好好地教导我吧！”

在被雷斯垂德揽住的那一刻，麦考夫有些抗拒，这是他第一次和除了家人以外的人靠的这么近，但是很快，他便放松了下来，这又有什么关系呢，揽着自己的人是雷斯垂德，只要对方是雷斯垂德，哪怕是让自己穿连帽衫他也不是不可以考虑的，当然，最好不要。

夕阳将男孩们的影子拉的冗长，伴随着男孩们左右摇摆的身体，那两个影子也在不断地重合分开重合分开，不过好在影子只是影子，并不能代表其他，对于十岁的麦考夫和十三岁的雷斯垂德来说，从第一次见面的那一刻起，他们就被永远地绑在了在一起。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

曾有几位无聊的伊顿人做过统计，每日平均每个伊顿人要走六到七公里，这对这群新来的E区和F区男生来说，每天晚上脱下皮鞋的那一瞬间就像是被从牢笼里释放出来一样，雷斯垂德过去的十三年的生活中，除了一些重大的日子外，皮鞋这个东西根本不会出现在他的选择范围内，在来伊顿的这几个月内，雷斯垂德还在艰难地适应这双镣铐，此刻的雷斯垂德大字躺在麦考夫的平整的床上，尽情转动那双刚刚被释放出来的双脚，闭上眼睛尽量去忽略麦考夫投来的谴责的目光。

“这是我的床!”麦考夫脸颊鼓鼓地，似乎酝酿了很久才说出这句话。

“Myc冷静点，我当然知道，我的床可不会散发出这种古龙水的味道。”雷斯垂德懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，微微抬起头看了一眼麦考夫，刚刚结束一天的学习，麦考夫的头发已经有些凌乱了，但那个领结还端端正正地套在他的领口，这激起了雷斯垂德的一些破坏欲，他拍了拍身侧的空位“先生，请坐。”

麦考夫犹豫了一会还是走了过去坐在床边，他刚刚坐下，雷斯垂德便直起身来从背后抱住了他，麦考夫被这突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，想要挣扎着起身，但雷斯垂德的力气很大，让他无法脱离，虽然他很讨厌这种行为，但是由于发出者是雷斯垂德，所以他还是想知道对方想干什么。

雷斯垂德松开一只手放到麦考夫的脖子前，只用一只胳膊固定住了麦考夫，那只灵活操纵桌上足球的手迅速解开了紧紧系在一起的领结，散落在脖子两侧的领带让麦考夫显得更加童稚，在配上那张不知所措的脸，雷斯垂德情不自禁地摸了一下，这让麦考夫的身体瞬间变得僵硬，雷斯垂德感受到了这份突然的僵硬时，才后知后觉地发现自己干了些什么，一张脸迅速变得通红，讪讪地松开捆住麦考夫的那只胳膊将自己往床内又挪了一挪，麦考夫在一瞬间的僵硬后想到这可能那些是普通男孩子之间经常玩的游戏，便冷静了下来，他从床上站了起来，又捋了捋衬衣上的褶皱，将已经松开的领结搭到椅背上后才又开口：“所以你的神学作业写完了吗？”

“神……神学作业！！”雷斯垂德脸上的红晕还未完全褪开，但在听到这个问题时还是直接跳了起来“我们竟然还有神学作业！”

“那我建议你最好现在就开始，鉴于你一会还要和舍监谈话。”麦考夫坐回到桌前将刚刚完成的神学作业夹到文件夹里“明天早上第一堂课就是神学。”

“Myc你肯定做完了吧。”雷斯垂德看到麦考夫手上的动作，走到麦考夫的椅子旁蹲下，抬起头望向麦考夫“给我看看你怎么写的吧！”

麦考夫本想拒绝，但是当他和雷斯垂德那双琥珀色的眸子对视时，心里的一切拒绝话语都消失的无影无踪，手上不自觉得将文件夹递了出去。雷斯垂德接过后直接向后坐在了地板上翻看了几张后又气馁地把文件夹还了回去。

“你这写的也太复杂了吧！我觉得老师都不一定能看懂！Myccccccc！救救我！”雷斯垂德将头抵在麦考夫的腿侧，还不等麦考夫回复他，房间外便传来敲门声。

“Greg，舍监在找你，快过去吧！”Oliver的声音从门外传来“还有你为什么总是呆在Holmes的房间？刚刚舍监还去了你的房间没找到你。”

“闭嘴吧Oliver！”雷斯垂德打开门冲Oliver拜了拜手“快把牙套取了再乱说话吧！”

赶走了Oliver后雷斯垂德又回到了屋内坐到麦考夫的床上再次望向麦考夫：“Myc！一定要帮我！”

“哎，你快去吧，我会的greg，我会帮你的。”麦考夫又重新拿出几张纸铺在了桌上。

“我爱你Myc！”雷斯垂德从床上跳起“待会见！”

雷斯垂德离开后很长一段时间，麦考夫都面对着门发呆，脑袋里面一直回荡着那句‘我爱你Myc’，这感觉，好像不错……

因为麦考夫一直习惯和雷斯垂德在学校食堂吃晚餐，所以晚餐时间女舍监也没有来提醒麦考夫，当麦考夫帮雷斯垂德完成神学作业后，早就错过了晚餐时间，饥饿感忽然袭来，让麦考夫感到血糖有些急剧下降，双腿开始有些支撑不住身体……

“Myc！Mycroft！”雷斯垂德用力摇晃着麦考夫的身体，就连面包掉落在地上也没有发现。

“嗯？”麦考夫微微睁开了眼睛，黑蓝色的瞳孔有些涣散。

“你吓到我了Myc，你怎么没有告诉过我你有低血糖？”雷斯垂德松了一口气，跌坐在地板上，手碰到了散落在地上的面包时他才想起两人都还没吃饭这回事“虽然有些脏了，但是总比没有好。”

麦考夫也支撑着坐起，将后背靠在床沿上接过雷斯垂德递过来的面包，没有思索地便咬了一口“谢谢你，面包房男孩。”

“先生，在下永远为您提供最美味的面包。”雷斯垂德嘴里含着面包模糊不清地回复麦考夫。

“所以舍监给你说了些什么？”

“这个一会再说，现在，让我们享受这美味的面包吧。”

“是关于你的拉丁文和宿舍杯吧。”

“咳！你怎么知道！”雷斯垂德的面包停留在嘴边“算了，就算你解释了下次我还是会问的。”

“这个一会再说，现在，让我们享受这美味的面包吧。”

听到麦考夫一本正经的用自己的话回复自己，雷斯垂德忍不住笑出了声，连带着麦考夫也笑弯了腰，两个人坐在地板上，头抵在一起笑个不停， 享受着他们的晚间时光。


	2. Chapter 2

曾有几位无聊的伊顿人做过统计，每日平均每个伊顿人要走六到七公里，这对这群新来的E区和F区男生来说，每天晚上脱下皮鞋的那一瞬间就像是被从牢笼里释放出来一样，雷斯垂德过去的十三年的生活中，除了一些重大的日子外，皮鞋这个东西根本不会出现在他的选择范围内，在来伊顿的这几个月内，雷斯垂德还在艰难地适应这双镣铐，此刻的雷斯垂德大字躺在麦考夫的平整的床上，尽情转动那双刚刚被释放出来的双脚，闭上眼睛尽量去忽略麦考夫投来的谴责的目光。

“这是我的床!”麦考夫脸颊鼓鼓地，似乎酝酿了很久才说出这句话。

“Myc冷静点，我当然知道，我的床可不会散发出这种古龙水的味道。”雷斯垂德懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，微微抬起头看了一眼麦考夫，刚刚结束一天的学习，麦考夫的头发已经有些凌乱了，但那个领结还端端正正地套在他的领口，这激起了雷斯垂德的一些破坏欲，他拍了拍身侧的空位“先生，请坐。”

麦考夫犹豫了一会还是走了过去坐在床边，他刚刚坐下，雷斯垂德便直起身来从背后抱住了他，麦考夫被这突如其来的拥抱吓了一跳，想要挣扎着起身，但雷斯垂德的力气很大，让他无法脱离，虽然他很讨厌这种行为，但是由于发出者是雷斯垂德，所以他还是想知道对方想干什么。

雷斯垂德松开一只手放到麦考夫的脖子前，只用一只胳膊固定住了麦考夫，那只灵活操纵桌上足球的手迅速解开了紧紧系在一起的领结，散落在脖子两侧的领带让麦考夫显得更加童稚，在配上那张不知所措的脸，雷斯垂德情不自禁地摸了一下，这让麦考夫的身体瞬间变得僵硬，雷斯垂德感受到了这份突然的僵硬时，才后知后觉地发现自己干了些什么，一张脸迅速变得通红，讪讪地松开捆住麦考夫的那只胳膊将自己往床内又挪了一挪，麦考夫在一瞬间的僵硬后想到这可能那些是普通男孩子之间经常玩的游戏，便冷静了下来，他从床上站了起来，又捋了捋衬衣上的褶皱，将已经松开的领结搭到椅背上后才又开口：“所以你的神学作业写完了吗？”

“神……神学作业！！”雷斯垂德脸上的红晕还未完全褪开，但在听到这个问题时还是直接跳了起来“我们竟然还有神学作业！”

“那我建议你最好现在就开始，鉴于你一会还要和舍监谈话。”麦考夫坐回到桌前将刚刚完成的神学作业夹到文件夹里“明天早上第一堂课就是神学。”

“Myc你肯定做完了吧。”雷斯垂德看到麦考夫手上的动作，走到麦考夫的椅子旁蹲下，抬起头望向麦考夫“给我看看你怎么写的吧！”

麦考夫本想拒绝，但是当他和雷斯垂德那双琥珀色的眸子对视时，心里的一切拒绝话语都消失的无影无踪，手上不自觉得将文件夹递了出去。雷斯垂德接过后直接向后坐在了地板上翻看了几张后又气馁地把文件夹还了回去。

“你这写的也太复杂了吧！我觉得老师都不一定能看懂！Myccccccc！救救我！”雷斯垂德将头抵在麦考夫的腿侧，还不等麦考夫回复他，房间外便传来敲门声。

“Greg，舍监在找你，快过去吧！”Oliver的声音从门外传来“还有你为什么总是呆在Holmes的房间？刚刚舍监还去了你的房间没找到你。”

“闭嘴吧Oliver！”雷斯垂德打开门冲Oliver拜了拜手“快把牙套取了再乱说话吧！”

赶走了Oliver后雷斯垂德又回到了屋内坐到麦考夫的床上再次望向麦考夫：“Myc！一定要帮我！”

“哎，你快去吧，我会的greg，我会帮你的。”麦考夫又重新拿出几张纸铺在了桌上。

“我爱你Myc！”雷斯垂德从床上跳起“待会见！”

雷斯垂德离开后很长一段时间，麦考夫都面对着门发呆，脑袋里面一直回荡着那句‘我爱你Myc’，这感觉，好像不错……

因为麦考夫一直习惯和雷斯垂德在学校食堂吃晚餐，所以晚餐时间女舍监也没有来提醒麦考夫，当麦考夫帮雷斯垂德完成神学作业后，早就错过了晚餐时间，饥饿感忽然袭来，让麦考夫感到血糖有些急剧下降，双腿开始有些支撑不住身体……

“Myc！Mycroft！”雷斯垂德用力摇晃着麦考夫的身体，就连面包掉落在地上也没有发现。

“嗯？”麦考夫微微睁开了眼睛，黑蓝色的瞳孔有些涣散。

“你吓到我了Myc，你怎么没有告诉过我你有低血糖？”雷斯垂德松了一口气，跌坐在地板上，手碰到了散落在地上的面包时他才想起两人都还没吃饭这回事“虽然有些脏了，但是总比没有好。”

麦考夫也支撑着坐起，将后背靠在床沿上接过雷斯垂德递过来的面包，没有思索地便咬了一口“谢谢你，面包房男孩。”

“先生，在下永远为您提供最美味的面包。”雷斯垂德嘴里含着面包模糊不清地回复麦考夫。

“所以舍监给你说了些什么？”

“这个一会再说，现在，让我们享受这美味的面包吧。”

“是关于你的拉丁文和宿舍杯吧。”

“咳！你怎么知道！”雷斯垂德的面包停留在嘴边“算了，就算你解释了下次我还是会问的。”

“这个一会再说，现在，让我们享受这美味的面包吧。”

听到麦考夫一本正经的用自己的话回复自己，雷斯垂德忍不住笑出了声，连带着麦考夫也笑弯了腰，两个人坐在地板上，头抵在一起笑个不停， 享受着他们的晚间时光。


	3. Chapter 3

当男孩们逐渐适应住宿生活后，他们将要迎来入校以来的第一个巨大的挑战—期中考试。期中考试后，这群男孩将被重新划分等级，十四个不同的等级也就意味着男孩们可能会和他们刚刚交上朋友说再见，虽然他们还在一个公寓，但是不同的课程一定会造成他们的分离，这也就是目前雷斯垂德和麦考夫最担心的事情。

“Myc，要不我们一起弃考吧！”雷斯垂德终于将脸从太阳面扭了过来，他把身体从草坪上支撑起来看向阳伞下的麦考夫，几缕不听话的头发从额前滑落下来。

“如果你愿意的话。”麦考夫深知雷斯垂德的脾性，没有多说，只是将桌上的苏打水拧开后递给了他，又把自己往伞下藏了藏。

雷斯垂德把那瓶苏打水一饮而尽，一些水珠顺着他的嘴角汇在一起滴落在马甲上，胸前染上了一片水渍“我的拉丁语和西班牙语肯定会被分到十级以后的！”

“距离洗衣日还有四天。”

“你肯定会被分到一级的！”

“不要再把小抄忘到衣领里了。”麦考夫站起来准备离开草坪。

“Myc！你一定会救我的是吗！”雷斯垂德跳了起来，利落地把瓶子投掷进垃圾桶后跟上了麦考夫，虽然这些日子里麦考夫也长高了不少，但是还是要比雷斯垂德矮上半头，这个身高差让雷斯垂德养成了一个不好的习惯—倚靠着麦考夫，或许是青春期地迅速生长，亦或许是每天拖着雷斯垂德走六七公里，总之，麦考夫肉眼可见地瘦了不少，脸庞变得越发清秀，让人有种想要靠近的欲望，但是眼中的傲气和那张不饶人地嘴还是击退了除雷斯垂德外的所有男孩，当两人回到宿舍的公共休息室时，原本在嬉闹地男孩们不约而同地闭上了嘴坐回了椅子上。

“我去房间等你。”麦考夫扫视了休息室一眼后转身上了楼。

麦考夫刚刚消失在楼梯的转角，雷斯垂德就被其他男孩们拉着坐了下去“Greg，你小子是怎么和那个人混在一起的？”Hugh把胳膊搭在他的肩膀迫不及待问道。

“对呀对呀，你们不觉得每次他进来脑子里都自动播放舒伯尔的《魔王》吗？”Oliver端着一叠饼干走了过来坐到男孩们的中间。

“我每次看到他都不知道该说什么。”“听说他家和那位女士有很深的联系。”“他肯定会拿英皇奖学金的！”“那他到时候就会搬出我们宿舍吧！”“那真的太好了！”

男孩们七嘴八舌地讨论着，你一言我一语地让雷斯垂德感到心烦，他站起身来把Oliver手中剩下的半盘饼干抢了过来走到楼梯口转向还呆坐在一起地众人：“好了，女士们，我要上楼了，请停止你们这种不淑女地行为，向您致敬。”雷斯垂德将手在空中转了一圈向男孩们行了一个鞠躬礼后不再理会他们径直上了楼。

“我们今天复习西班牙语。”麦考夫听到开门声头也没有回，只是将台灯又打开了一盏。

“先生，请让我为您介绍来自我们敬爱的女舍监Madam Hooch的小饼干，每一块都饱含着她对HAWTREY HOUSE男孩们的爱意。”雷斯垂德将那半碟饼干放到麦考夫的桌上，不知是故意还是无意，那碟饼干正好放在了西班牙语课本上。

“如果你不想失去奖学金的话，我想这份爱意我们还是过会再体会吧。”麦考夫把餐碟向上放了一层，又抽出一张纸来把课本上并不存在的饼干渣擦了擦。

在别人看来，麦考夫绝对不是一个好老师，但是，对雷斯垂德来说，麦考夫绝对是整个英格兰最棒的老师，他总是能直接点明重点，并且还能用雷斯垂德能接受的方式讲解，最可贵的是，他从来不会对雷斯垂德幼稚的问题感到厌烦，一下午的时光在两个碰在一起的手肘的缝隙中流逝了，当雷斯垂德长长地伸了个懒腰后，学校里的钟也敲响了十九下。

“明天拉丁文。”麦考夫揉了揉眼睛，眼尾的皮肤被带的上挑，显出与刚刚完全不同的稚感，仿佛那位逻辑清晰的老师已经离开了房间。

“要吃晚饭吗？今晚好像有草莓派。”

“你今天状态不对。”麦考夫没有起身，而是在椅子上转了一圈后盯着雷斯垂德。

“你看出来了？”雷斯垂德将自己扔到床上，把脸埋进了被子里“他们说你会搬走。”

“英皇奖学金？”麦考夫已经习惯了雷斯垂德弄乱他的床被，站了起来坐到了床沿“我讨厌适应新环境。”

雷斯垂德猛地抬起头，炙热地目光注视着麦考夫“不走？”

“走！”麦考夫套上了外套，又将领结重新整理了一番。

“啊？”

“餐厅。”

“走！”

麦考夫一向不喜欢去人多的地方，但是比起在宿舍和那些抵触他的家伙一起吃饭不如去餐厅，至少在餐厅没人会一直关注他和雷斯垂德，也不会有人小心议论为什么雷斯垂德要和他当朋友。

晚餐的草莓派很好吃，第二天的拉丁语进展的也很顺利，复习计划按照麦考夫所打算的那样进行着，雷斯垂德一向很聪明，期中考试也验证了这一点，他没有比那些所谓的贵族出身的男孩们差，甚至他在很多科目上要好过那些接受了十三年“精英教育”的孩子，但是对于新接触的拉丁语，虽然他尽了全力，但是还是只拿到了八级，不过，令所有老师疑惑的是，麦考夫也只拿了八级，他们甚至提前将麦考夫的名字安排进了拉丁语一级班，但是，这一切都和这两个男孩没有关系了，现在，他们要打算开始享受自己的九天小长假了……

“那我第四天去找你哦，Myc。”雷斯垂德把行李拖上了自家的面包车，站在车门前给了麦考夫一个大大的拥抱。

“嗯，我会去车站接你的。”麦考夫已经习惯了雷斯垂德的拥抱，也抬起手拍了拍他的肩膀。

“拜拜！”

“再见。”

雷斯垂德家的面包车很快消失在了麦考夫的视线里，一旁的捷豹上走下来一个穿着背带裤的小男孩，他的一头黑色卷发微微颤动“看来你给自己找了条金鱼?”

“上车去Sherly。”麦考夫转头将夏洛克推回了车上，给他系上了安全带。

“他要来我们家吗？”

“这不关你的事。”

“我只是希望他不要破坏我的实验！”

“或许他会愿意当你的大副的。”

“我的大副一定有着一头和阳光一样耀眼的金发！”

“好了男孩们，我们要准备回家了。”福尔摩斯夫人从副驾驶上扭过头安抚着后座两只炸毛的小猫。

一辆辆汽车驶出伊顿开向不同的庄园和街道，伊顿，这座古老的校园也为自己迎来了一个长达九天的假期。


	4. Chapter 4

与雷斯垂德惬意的假期相比，麦考夫的假期开始的有些狼狈，当雷斯垂德在梦中夺得欧冠时，麦考夫被站在床边的弟弟夏洛克吓醒，当雷斯垂德在自家面包房的香气中醒来时，麦考夫已经在餐桌前收拾夏洛克留下的残局了。

“Pretty boy！”雷斯垂德的妈妈重重地敲响了他的房门，将即将错过午餐的男孩叫了起来“Love，麻烦你帮爸爸送蛋糕到Mrs. Smith家，中午给你烤了披萨。”

雷斯垂德打开房门，但眼睛却因为起床后的干涩难以睁开，嘴里随意应付了几句后就一头扎进了卫生间。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“所以你真的给自己找了条金鱼？”夏洛克用叉子戳着盘里的西蓝花试图将那颗可怜的西蓝花分解开来。

“Sherly，不要玩食物，不许不吃蔬菜，不许那样和哥哥说话。”福尔摩斯夫人抱着小女儿将头转向夏洛克，阻止了他下一句话，又回过头来看向麦考夫“所以是后天对吗？我会让管家为他准备好房间的。”

“是的，谢谢妈咪。”麦考夫拼命抑制住自己想要上扬的嘴角，尽量用冷静的语气回答母亲，并在夏洛克想要再次出声讽刺之前，悄悄地替他吃掉了盘中的那颗西蓝花。

对于大儿子这位即将到来的朋友，福尔摩斯夫人表示十分好奇，这是麦考夫可以照顾自己之后第一次向他这位母亲说和自己生活有关的事，麦考夫总是不懂事，从来不愿意给家里多交代一句，但对此她却一点办法也没有，只希望怀里的小女儿能比她的两个哥哥懂点事。 

“实验又不顺利了？”麦考夫将书本合上头也不回地开口，他不知道自己这个幼弟又在闹什么，站在书房门口已经整整半小时了却一句话也不说。

“所以你真的给自己找了条金鱼？”

“这个问题你已经问了我两天了。”

“但你一直没有回答我。”

麦考夫叹了一口气，从那张舒适的安乐椅上站了起来，走到夏洛克身前蹲下难得的揉了揉他的小脑袋“Brother mine，如果你担心我会因此和你疏离，那么大可不必。”

“我，才不是！”夏洛克将头迅速地扭向一边“我只是担心他会笨手笨脚，破坏我的实验！”

“他对我来说很重要”麦考夫微微一顿“很重要的朋友，所以我希望当他来的时候，你不要叫他金鱼，可以吗？Sherlock.”

“嗯……”夏洛克瘪了瘪嘴不再说话。

“你对我也很重要，要知道我们的DNA有着50％的相似度。”麦考夫总是能在第一时间察觉到幼弟的情绪“现在，让我们去看看你的蚯蚓实验吧。”

“好！我才翻新了土壤，如果他们够聪明的话……”

“夫人，小客人的房间需要安排到少爷的旁边吗？”管家的话打断了福尔摩斯夫人的视线，她将目光从两兄弟的背影上挪开又换上那个体面的微笑看向管家“安排到我的旁边，我有很多话想和那孩子说。”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mrs. Smith，蛋糕送来了！”雷斯垂德在门打开的那瞬间换上了一个灿烂的微笑。

“甜心！你回来了！”Mrs. Smith有些激动地捧起雷斯垂德的脸颊重重地亲了几口“那些小少爷们没有为难你吧，哦，甜心，你是不是又长高了？”

“Mrs. Smith，蛋糕，压着蛋糕了！”雷斯垂德让自己极力忽视脸上残留的口水，显然这位看着自己长大的女士有些热情的过头了，和麦考夫相处的这段时间让他对这种过度的热情有些难以应付，现在他只想找个机会脱身。

“Greg！你回来了？”街上走过一群抱着足球的男孩，冲着雷斯垂德大叫。

“Hey！Jaremy！”事实上雷斯垂德并不喜欢这群男孩，在他去公学之前，就有听说过他们仗势欺人的传言，特别是这个带头的Jaremy，仗着自己16岁是街区最大的孩子便无法无天，只是从来没被自己碰到过，仅有的交集不过是住在一个街区踢过几场球而已，但是现在为了脱身他还是装作激动地回应了“他们叫我了，再见女士！祝您日安！”

“嗨兄弟，那个伊顿到底是什么样的？”“对啊，快给我们讲讲那些公子哥到底是怎么过日子的！”

雷斯垂德刚想开口回答，男孩们的第二轮起哄有些将他惹恼了。

“听说里面都是些操（）屁（）股的？”“那肯定，说不定他们的幻想对象是食堂阿姨，哈哈哈哈。”“Greg，你不会也给自己找了个（）屁（）股吧！”“还是说你是（）被（）操（）的？”“哈哈哈哈。”

“够了！”雷斯垂德把肩膀上不知道是谁的胳膊扒了下来，转身向这群男孩挥了挥拳头“住嘴！”

男孩们一愣又很快哄闹起来“反应这么大不会是真的吧？”“喔！Gregory Lestrade被人（）操（）屁（）股（）喽！”男孩们起哄着还刻意地做着些不雅的动作。

雷斯垂德觉得自己很快不能控制住拳头了，但又害怕妈妈因此关他禁闭不让他出门只好强忍下来转身快步离开，身后的吵闹声不断传入雷斯垂德的耳朵里，他突然想到了麦考夫……

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“该带的都带上了吗？”雷斯垂德的妈妈站在站台上第十次为儿子整理了衣领“去了不要胡闹知道吗？”

“好了妈妈，我知道了。”雷斯垂德有些无奈，他只是去麦考夫家玩几天需要这么紧张吗，如果不是今天早上他强烈抗议，妈妈甚至打算让他穿着制服去麦考夫家里，那可真的太奇怪了。

“好了亲爱的，他已经是个大男孩了”雷斯垂德的爸爸将一盒包装精美的点心递交到他的手中“做个好男孩？”

“是好男人！”雷斯垂德有些不服气，但还是重重地点了点头。

火车进站的铃声响起，“来吧，我家的小男子汉，和你的爸爸妈妈吻别吧。”雷斯垂德的头发被爸爸揉了又揉，但他现在已经没有空闲的手去整理头发了，只好摆了摆头依次亲吻了父母的脸颊。

“去吧我的小伙子。”妈妈又用手把他的那头棕发向后梳了梳，再次亲吻了他的额头后才将雷斯垂德送上了火车。

火车在蒸气中驶离了城区，雷斯垂德盯着手中的糕点又想起来Jaremy他们的话，如果麦考夫是的话，那他会不会……但是，如果是麦考夫，自己或许也不是不可以接受……

火车进站的汽笛声再次响起把雷斯垂德从睡梦中精心，他擦了擦嘴角的口水向窗外看了一眼，便发现一位气质端庄的女士站在站台上对自己微笑，这让他顿时有些窘迫，匆忙站起身向那位女士点了点头致意后提着行李仓促地走下了火车，他本以为麦考夫会早早地在站台等他，但是他望了一圈也没有找见麦考夫的身影，不过先前那位端庄的女士却向自己走了过来。

“你好，你就是Gregory Lestrade吧。”福尔摩斯夫人微微弯腰对着雷斯垂德伸出了手“我是麦考夫的母亲，他今天有些事情不能来接你，所以委托我来。”

“您好，Mrs.Holmes。”雷斯垂德忽然明白了麦考夫在听了他讲述家庭后说的自己家从来不会那么融洽的意思，至少他的妈妈从来不会用‘委托’两个字来形容他的请求，他握住福尔摩斯夫人的手“叫我Greg就好。”

“好的Greg，好孩子，快把行李放下吧。”福尔摩斯夫人示意司机接过行李“我还有很多话想要和你说呢。”

“谢谢您。”雷斯垂德微微一愣，忽然想到手中的糕点“这是给您的礼物，是我爸爸亲手做的。”

“真的很感谢，Miky会喜欢的。”福尔摩斯夫人接过礼盒“好孩子，让我们先上车吧，希望等我们回到家，那两兄弟已经忙完了他们的实验。”

雷斯垂德与福尔摩斯夫人一起坐在后座，看着车子驶离了一个又一个小镇，他心中有些忐忑，一直在等待着福尔摩斯夫人的提问，但是不知道为什么，她丝毫没有开口的意思，车里的气氛十分沉默，正当雷斯垂德准备开口打破沉默时，车子开进了一个庄园。

“欢迎来到Musgrave。”福尔摩斯夫人微微侧颚“好孩子，希望你玩的愉快。”

司机为雷斯垂德打开了车门“行李我稍后会送到您的房间。”

管家从门廊快步走到雷斯垂德身前“小客人，让我带您去房间吧。”

雷斯垂德转头看向福尔摩斯夫人，看到她微微点头后才跟着管家走进宅子，福尔摩斯夫人将视线移到阁楼的小窗户处冲那里点了点头后向花园的植物房走去。

“你很激动。”夏洛克从窗边转身回到实验台前把最后一只蚯蚓的尸体放到垃圾袋中。

“收拾好实验台”麦考夫把手中的玻片干净后拉上了窗帘。

“你要去找他？”夏洛克从小板凳上跳下来，毛茸茸的头顶刚刚超过了桌面。

“我现在要做的只有监督你打扫干净这里，然后带你出去，再打开紫外线消毒。”

“你去找他吧。”

“我不会让你一个人呆在这里的。”麦考夫拉开门示意夏洛克出去“今天的实验已经够多了，这间房子需要消毒。”

“我可以一个人！”

“妈咪不会高兴的。”

雷斯垂德在感谢完管家和司机后终于迎来了私人时间，他跳到房间中心的四柱床上开始思考麦考夫家究竟是什么背景，他突然想到Oliver说过的福尔摩斯家似乎和那位女士有联系，“或许他真的有个爵位要继承” 雷斯垂德带着这个疑惑再一次进入了梦乡。

“Greg？”麦考夫敲了敲门却没人回应，他打开房门走了进去，发现雷斯垂德躺在床上睡得正香。这不是他第一次看到雷斯垂德的熟睡的模样，在学校的时候，雷斯垂德经常在自己房间午休，那时他总会把灯调的暗暗的然后看书，后来雷斯垂德说那样对眼睛不好就勒令他不许调暗灯光，在这之前他从来没有想过有人在那么亮的环境下也可以睡得那么香，但是，现在的雷斯垂德和学校的又有些不一样，他没有穿着那套制服，领口也没有扣子供他解开，连帽衫的绳子搭在他的脖子上，脸的一半都埋在帽子里，现在的雷斯垂德，似乎，似乎更可爱？

麦考夫本不想那么快叫醒雷斯垂德，但是厨房的饭前铃声已经响起“Greg，Greg醒醒。”

“Myc？你为什么在我家？”雷斯垂德揉了揉眼睛，有些下垂的眼尾被他揉的通红。

“你现在在Musgrave”麦考夫看着刚睡醒头脑还有些不清楚的雷斯垂德有些无奈地说“快起来洗个脸，晚饭时间马上到了。”

“哦！Myc！我睡了多久！”雷斯垂德从床上跃起，走到房间里的洗漱间洗了把脸后又开口道“我给你带了点心，你有尝吗？”

“一下午而已。”麦考夫把毛巾递给雷斯垂德让他擦干脸上的水珠“点心我尝了，很好吃。”

“那就好，我爸虽然没说，但我觉得他可紧张了，不过他的甜品一向都是最好的。”雷斯垂德试图从行李箱里找出一件相对正式的衣服，但除了制服外好像几乎全是卫衣和运动服“我真该听老妈的穿制服来。”

“真的很好吃，感谢你，我的面包房男孩。”麦考夫替雷斯垂德把翻乱的衣服挂起，又从中递给他一件夹克“晚上会降温，穿这个吧。”

“爱你Myc！”雷斯垂德将夹克换上“我都忘了我还有这么一件衣服！”

厨房的铃声再次响起，麦考夫看了看雷斯垂德“走吧，开饭了。”

晚餐很棒，如果忽略掉问题过多的夏洛克和打翻了土豆泥的欧洛斯的话，这将是一顿完美的晚餐，福尔摩斯夫人有些头疼，勒令夏洛克今晚必须早睡后又嘱托了麦考夫带着雷斯垂德在花园转一转，才放心地带着欧洛斯回房间洗澡换衣服。

“走吧，我带你去一个地方。”麦考夫带着雷斯垂德离开了宅子朝后山走去。

“这么晚了我们还要上山吗？”雷斯垂德将夹克的拉链拉到顶端，又把刚刚出门时随手拿的外套递给麦考夫让他穿上。

“这条路我很熟悉”麦考夫看着手中的连帽衫有些抗拒，但还是穿在了身上“小心脚下的石头，按照我的脚步踩。”

后山的山坡上两个男孩的身影不断移动，半小时后他们才停止了前行停在了一颗老榉树前。

“白天这里可以看清庄园的全貌。”麦考夫气息有些不稳“夜晚如果你愿意，抬头就可以看到北极星。”

“这里真的太棒了！”雷斯垂德坐在榉树裸露出来的粗壮的树根上抬头望向天空“这里是你的秘密基地吗？”

“秘密基地？”麦考夫歪着头沉思了一会“我想是的。”

“那我们现在是最好的朋友了！”雷斯垂德拉着麦考夫坐下“因为我们几乎知道了对方所有的秘密。”

“最好的朋友？”麦考夫从来没有想过有一天会有人用这个词来形容他。

“敬最好的朋友？”雷斯垂德不知道从哪掏出了两听可乐，打开后递给了麦考夫一罐。

“晚上喝可乐？”麦考夫感受到手中的锡罐里不断传来气泡破裂的碰撞“这对睡眠不太好。”

“就当是为了我，Myc”雷斯垂德扭过头来，用那双琥珀色的眸子盯着麦考夫，他知道，每当他喊出‘Myc’时，麦考夫总不会拒绝他的请求。

“敬最好的朋友。”麦考夫似乎下定了决心，主动将自己的可乐罐碰向了雷斯垂德的可乐。

“Mycroft万岁！”雷斯垂德喝了一大口可乐，这句话还没有喊完便被打嗝声淹没，他有些不好意思的挠了挠头，转头对着麦考夫笑了笑。

麦考夫学着雷斯垂德那样也喝了一大口，碳酸气泡在他的口中爆裂，就像雷斯垂德那样，他也打了一个嗝。

男孩们笑了起来便再也停不下来，他们坐在树根上笑啊笑啊，直到看到庄园里管家房间的灯熄灭了，他们才意识到必须要睡觉了，两个男孩拿着踩扁了的易拉罐蹦着跳着往山下走去，幸好今晚满月，照亮了他们前行的道路。


	5. Chapter 5

雷斯垂德在Musgrave度过了愉快的几天，白天他会和麦考夫一起钓鱼，下棋，偶尔陪着夏洛克玩一两局海盗游戏，晚上他会和麦考夫窝在书房的一条长椅上，把腿放到对方身侧默默看书，空气中弥漫着红茶和蛋糕的香味，如果福尔摩斯夫人有空的话，这位看起来很仁慈的女士还会辅导自己的拉丁文，这几天他过的很充实，也让他更近一步地了解了麦考夫。

今晚是他和麦考夫待在老宅的最后一夜，他们决定提前一天回去好避开正式返校日的高峰期，吃过晚饭后两个男孩没有像往常一样进行夜读，他们只是在露台上小谈了一会便互道了晚安，雷斯垂德回到房间，像刚来到这里时那样把自己重重地摔倒床上，脑袋里像放电影一样闪过他和麦考夫在一起的片段：早餐桌下悄悄逗弄的双脚，午饭时两个人分别帮夏洛克吃掉的青菜，麦考夫被自己钓上的鱼甩了一脸的溪水，夜读时他会把有些冷的脚放到麦考夫的小腹上……这些带着甜点香味的记忆在雷斯垂德的眼前划过，让他的双眼变得有些沉重起来……

“Greg，你睡了吗?”福尔摩斯夫人的声音从门外传来，把他带回到现实。

“还没有夫人！”雷斯垂德从床上跳起，迅速地把衣摆掖回裤子里，随手抓起一旁的帽子把乱糟糟的头发藏了起来后才将房门打开。

福尔摩斯夫人站在门前，带着笑意地打量着雷斯垂德，这让他感到有些局促，似乎开门前的动作都被这位女士洞悉，他仿佛觉得那头乱糟糟的头发快要竖立起来，连带着帽子也有种晃动坠落的感觉，身上的每一个感官都在无限制地放大，就在他觉得帽子不保的时候，这位夫人终于开口了。

“可以和你谈谈吗？”福尔摩斯夫人把身体微微前倾，身上香水和烟草混合的气息瘙挠着雷斯垂德的鼻尖“关于麦考夫的一些事，我会在隔壁房间等你。”

在这之前，雷斯垂德认为中学那位总是喜欢留堂的地理老师是他见过最强势的女性，但就算如此，她用的仍然是甜调香水，不过，在见过福尔摩斯夫人后，他便发现这位女士从味道上开始，就与以往他认识的那些女性区别开了，她身上永远散发着冷松的气息，就连偶尔掺杂的烟草味道也是浓烈型而不是其他女士烟的奶香，这种味道他曾经闻过，在秋季的下议院门口，总有绅士带着这种味道匆匆走过……雷斯垂德看着这位女士离开的背影，他觉得自己有必要好好梳个头再去谈话。

“我可以进来吗？”雷斯垂德敲了敲虚掩的门，他忽然想起进入伊顿的第一个周末，他与其他几个和自己一样，靠着奖学金进入这所学校的男孩在校长室外等待的场景，眼前的这扇门也同样厚重，唯一不同的是门缝里透漏出的些许暖光。

“请进吧，我的孩子。”

雷斯垂德小心地推开房门，发现这竟然是一间卧室，他本以为这里会是会客厅或者小书房什么的，毕竟按照福尔摩斯家的习惯，卧室这么私密的地方，怎么会随便让人进入，雷斯垂德越发觉得不安起来，他不知道这位女士将和他谈论什么，他有些害怕了。

“别傻站着孩子。”福尔摩斯夫人拍了拍身侧的椅子，又将软垫向下压了压“我只是想和你谈一些和Miky有关的事而已。”

“好的夫人。”雷斯垂德努力地在脑海里回忆学过的礼仪知识，虽然他可能会招架不住福尔摩斯夫人的提问，但他还是尽量想让自己看起来不那么狼狈。

“Miky是个怪孩子，不是吗？”福尔摩斯夫人把茶杯从唇边移走，盯着杯中的一圈又一圈涟漪头也不抬地猛然发问。

“当然不是！”雷斯垂德激动地站起身来，他从来没有听过一位母亲会这样评价自己的孩子，椅子上的靠垫伴随着他激烈的动作掉落在了地上，但雷斯垂德没有去理会“Myc是个很特别的人！”

“好的孩子，不要那么激动。”福尔摩斯夫人暗绿色的天鹅绒裙摆扫过小茶桌的桌腿，微蹲拾起了掉落的靠垫后将它扔进脏衣篮里，又重新拿出一个软垫为雷斯垂德放好，顺势按了按他的肩膀“坐下吧孩子。”

“对不起。”雷斯垂德有些懊悔，把头低在胸前，又忍不住地挠了挠那头栗色的短发。

“没关系的，我能明白。”福尔摩斯夫人用谅解的目光扫过雷斯垂德“你和Miky关系很好，我能理解你的感受，但是……”

“但是什么？”雷斯垂德转过身，将整个身体面对着福尔摩斯夫人，这让两人都忽略了门口那个晃动的身影。

“但是再好的关系，最终也会消逝的。”福尔摩斯夫人看到雷斯垂德想要反驳的模样，将桌上的甜点递到他的手上“虽然乖孩子现在不该吃甜食了，但是，我希望你能够坐下仔细听完我的话，可以吗？”

“好的女士。”雷斯垂德把甜点碟放回桌上“我可以选择不吃吗？现在太晚了。”

“当然，只要你开心。”福尔摩斯夫人又为自己倒上了一杯红茶“在你之前，Miky从来没有任何朋友，我曾想替他找一个好朋友，就像是维克多和夏洛克那样，你觉得如何？我是不是找的很对？”说到这里，福尔摩斯夫人有种掩盖不住的自豪，她并不真的想要雷斯垂德的回答，雷斯垂德也知道这一点，于是并没有说话。

“但是，我总是找不到一个合适的人选，这并不是我的问题，这是福尔摩斯家族的问题，你要知道，这个家族，每个人都很奇怪，你真应该去见见Miky的Uncle Rude，他是最奇怪的一个福尔摩斯，不过，如果他死了，那么Miky就会变成最奇怪的那一个，我不希望这种事发生，所以，我开始迫切地想为他找一个‘朋友’”

雷斯垂德觉得头脑有点爆炸，他不知道为什么这位夫人要给他说这些，这个时候他本来该躺在床上睡觉，但现在他却被迫坐在这里听福尔摩斯家族史，并且，夏洛克那个朋友又是怎么回事，什么叫‘找的很对’？

福尔摩斯夫人为自己点上了一根烟，雷斯垂德看着那些乳白色的烟雾，想到了电视里那些打成一团的议员，想到了女王的白手套，想到了麦考夫……

“事实上，对于福尔摩斯们来说，朋友，并不是必要的存在，这种生物的不确定因素太大。”福尔摩斯夫人吐出一口白雾，雾气沿着床柱徐徐上升，逐渐弥散在整个房间“但是，为了Miky的心理健康，我愿意做一些付出，为他找到一个永远不会背叛他的朋友。”

“我不会背叛他的！”雷斯垂德因为激动不小心踢到了桌角，与这个声音相比，房门发出微弱的嗞呀声显得不足为提。

“孩子，未来的路还很长。”福尔摩斯夫人把烟蒂按灭在了琉璃碗里“人是一种趋利避害的动物，如果想要永远的忠诚，那你必须给他永远的利益，钱，是个好东西。”

雷斯垂德越发觉得恍惚，他感到这些烟雾已经完全笼罩住了他的大脑，他有些懂福尔摩斯夫人在说什么，但是，他不敢相信这是一个母亲会说的话。

“以后每个月我会给你一笔钱，只要你和Miky保持朋友关系，这就足够了。”

“够了！”麦考夫推开门的一刻将屋内两个人吓到同时愣住，雷斯垂德看到麦考夫的眼圈红红的，那张原本红润的脸庞变得苍白，还不等雷斯垂德说些什么，麦考夫便转身跑了出去。

“Miky……”福尔摩斯夫人无力地跌坐在椅子上，雷斯垂德冲到门口的脚步停了下来，转身看向这位母亲“女士，我，Gregory Lestrade，永远不会背叛Mycroft Holmes。”

看着雷斯垂德冲出去的背影，福尔摩斯夫人又为自己点上了一支烟，烟雾拂过她高挺的颧骨，让她的视线变得模糊起来。

虽然只在Musgrave呆了几天，但是对于麦考夫会去哪里，雷斯垂德心中已经有了方向，他沿着那条小路狂奔，当快跑到山顶时他借着昏暗的月光隐约看到麦考夫蹲坐在树根上，雷斯垂德放慢了步伐，生怕再次刺激到麦考夫，他慢慢地蹲在麦考夫跟前，不知道该开口说些什么。

“你没有第一时间拒绝。”麦考夫抬起头，疏离的表情让雷斯垂德感到害怕。

“你知道我不会答应的。”

“是吗？你以为我不知道吗？没有人愿意和怪胎一起玩。你以为维克多为什么一直陪夏洛克玩海盗游戏？”麦考夫的语调越来越平静，他直直地盯着雷斯垂德。

“为，为什么？”雷斯垂德有些被吓着了，他从来没有从麦考夫身上感受到过这种气息，事实上他心中有个答案，但是，他不敢相信会是这样。

“妈咪每个月会给维克多父母一大笔钱。”麦考夫站了起来，准备往山下走。

“但是，Myc，我不会那样。”

“面包房男孩，你知道那是多大一笔钱吗？”麦考夫发出一声讥笑“不要再叫我Myc了，Mr.Lestrade。”

“够了！Myc！冷静点！不要再无理取闹了！”雷斯垂德觉得太阳穴上的青筋暴起，他发誓，如果眼前人不是麦考夫，他早就让对方鼻血直流了。

“但是你没有第一时间拒绝。”麦考夫说完这句话便转身下了山，不给雷斯垂德任何说话的机会，雷斯垂德扶着树干慢慢坐下，今晚的月亮，真他妈的暗。 

第二天一大早雷斯垂德被窗外的车鸣声吵醒，他本就睡得不安稳，这一声让他彻底清醒了过来，雷斯垂德仓促地披上床尾的外套冲到了床边，那辆几天前带他来到庄园的奔驰驶离了庄园，他甚至来不及穿上鞋子就跑到了大厅

“你好！请问麦考夫是走了吗？”厨娘从小饭厅探出头来“是的，大少爷已经走了，您是要吃早餐吗?”

“Mycroft……Mycroft……”雷斯垂德没有再听厨娘的喋喋不休，丢了魂似的独自往房间走去，在雷斯垂德过去十三年的生活里，从来没有体会过这种感觉，他用尽最后一点力气关上了房间门后便跌坐在地，雷斯垂德想把自己关闭起来，可窗外的鸟叫一直让他无法清净下来，他还记得麦考夫告诉他那是东鸫鸟，麦考夫……如果他此刻不是坐在Musgrave的地板上听着东鸫的叫声，他总是有种过去的几个月不过是一场梦境的错觉，可现在，麦考夫把他丢下了，他一直认为自己大上麦考夫三岁便成熟很多，没想到自己对麦考夫的依恋已经如此之深，麦考夫，你怎么能这样……

雷斯垂德在午饭后被司机送到了学校，当他路过麦考夫的宿舍时，拼命忍住了想要敲门的冲动，他径直走向自己的宿舍，看着床头的舍监摆放的返校糖，麦考夫一定很喜欢吧，再看看自己杂乱的房间，事实上，他更熟悉麦考夫的房间，他一向和麦考夫窝在他那个小房间学习，一起讨论宿舍杯，一起玩游戏……不知道麦考夫现在在干什么……

男孩们已经回到学校半个月了，宿舍的其他男孩也逐渐发现了麦考夫和雷斯垂德的疏离，这一消息逐步扩散到了整个F区和E区，所有13岁的男孩都知道了那个天才怪胎和他的助学金朋友闹翻了，这是极不好的兆头，要知道，当一个地方聚集了太多的青春期男孩后，欺凌总是会在悄无声息中发生，就算伊顿想尽办法用每天超过三小时的体育锻炼来消磨这些年轻的男孩们的体力，但是，他们总是还有些余力来干些不好的事情。

最近一个周雷斯垂德都觉得有人在跟踪自己，但是每当他想要查清楚时，那种感觉又会消失，现在，这个紧闭的浴室门更是向他证明了这一点，他刚刚结束短跑训练，将自己好好冲洗了一番后才发现浴室门被锁住了。

“助学金小子，你和那个怪胎子爵闹翻了？”从隔壁淋浴间走出来几个穿着制服的高年级生。

“你们想干嘛？”雷斯垂德身上没有任何的遮掩物，赤裸裸地暴露在那些人眼前，少年不算精廋的身体勾勒出肌肉的走向，长期的户外运动给了他四肢小麦色的肌肤，大腿内侧和胸前因为衣物的遮盖仍然一片雪白，有些高的水温让那些白皙泛起了些许红色。

“你还是雏吧。”带头的高个子金发男生走上前捏起雷斯垂德的脸颊，侵略性地目光扫过了雷斯垂德全身。

“滚！”雷斯垂德一脚踹向金发男生的小腹，剧痛让他弓起了身子，雷斯垂德想趁机跑开，却发现没有地方可逃，其他几个男生见状冲了过来一把抓住了雷斯垂德，那个金发男生直起身来一脚将雷斯垂德踹到了墙角，他感到胃部一阵痉挛，他只能拼命把自己蜷缩起来，尽可能地让那些拳头落到自己的背部，恍惚间他感到有人把自己的头发拽起，不知道是谁的唾液落在了他的脸上。

“对，就是这里，我听到里面有人在说话，麻烦您把锁打开。”

麦考夫的声音在门外响起，门锁拽动的声音刺激着浴室里每个人的神经，那些高年级生在听到这声音后，虽然有些慌张但仍然熟练地迅速从浴室的高窗翻了出去，等到最后一个高年级生跳出窗户的声音响起，麦考夫开始拼命地拍打着浴室门“Gre！你还好吗？Gre！我来了！”

雷斯垂德扶着墙艰难地站了起来，缓慢地移动到门口，麦考夫终于打开了浴室门，看着雷斯垂德身上的伤痕还有脸上的鼻血，麦考夫从未觉得这么后悔过，如果他一直和雷斯垂德待在一起，如果他没有耍性子，如果……

“Myc，你终于理我了。”雷斯垂德尽量让自己看起来不是那么的糟糕，他想像以往一样把头发向后捋一捋，但是胳膊传来的酸痛让他面部表情有些失控。

“对不起Gre，以后我会保护好你的。”麦考夫把雷斯垂德带到淋浴下替他冲洗掉身上的血迹和皮鞋留下的灰尘。

冲洗的过程中两个人都不再说话，这是他们长这么大以来第一次面对陌生人带来的肢体伤害，没有缘由充满恶意的伤害让两个男孩对这个世界的认识进一步加深了，终于，在麦考夫替雷斯垂德擦去头发上的水珠时，雷斯垂德开口了：“Myc，我以后要当一个警察。”

“那我就当可以保护警察的人。”麦考夫擦头发的手微微一顿，沉思了一会开口道。

“一言为定。”

“一言为定。”


End file.
